


Wagging Tongues

by snakeling



Series: Father, Brother, Friend, Lover [2]
Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: AU, Drabble, External POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/pseuds/snakeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Seregil go back to their public life.</p><p>AU where Nysander lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wagging Tongues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inteligrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inteligrrl/gifts).



> Couldn't fit that one into your main story, so I'm adding it as a stocking stuffer :)

The group of ladies hid behind painted fans, the summer’s new fad in Rhíminee. It helped conceal talking mouths and indiscreet eyes as they gossiped. Right now their attention was on two men standing together, their heads almost touching as they spoke.

“Clear something for me,” one of the ladies said. “Young Alec is Lord Seregil’s ward, isn’t he?”

“For a value of ward that includes spreading his legs for his guardian,” another answered among the laughter.

There were more titters as Sir Alec smiled in a very unfilial way, and Lord Seregil dragged him to a shadowed, secluded balcony.


End file.
